


A horseshoe for luck

by pterawaters



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Long Lost Friends, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles takes his horse to the farrier to get new shoes placed, and finds a strikingly handsome young man instead of Deaton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A horseshoe for luck

Stiles leads his horse into the farrier's stable and whistles out for the man. "Deaton! You here?"

A man Stiles' age comes out of one of the stalls, his hair loose and flowing into his face, his smile bright. "Hi! I'm Mr. Deaton's new apprentice. Scott. I mean, Mr. McCall."

"Lord Stilinski," Stiles says, using his title more because he knows its impressive than because he feels like it applies to him. He's only a lord because the title was granted to his father for service to the crown. It's not like they have more than one farm's worth of land to their names.

"Oh!" Scott bows deeply, which makes Stiles want to laugh. "My lord! What can I do for you?"

"Please, call me Stiles." He steps forward, leading his horse closer to Scott. "Roscoe here threw another shoe. I was hoping you could fix it for me?"

"Sure thing, my lord." Scott pauses, a flush spreading across his cheeks. "I mean, I mean Stiles. Just, uh, let me take a look?"

Stiles hands over the reins and watches Scott approach Roscoe carefully, whispering to the horse and patting his nose before sweeping his hands back and down toward Roscoe's hoof. As Scott bends over, Stiles doesn't stop himself from noticing the curve of Scott's back end. He finds the shape eminently pleasing.

Stiles watches Scott work and wonders to what sort of persuasion a farrier's apprentice would respond most favorably. He seems like an earnest fellow. Perhaps sincere flattery is the best course of action. "You have great candor with Roscoe," Stiles says. "Tell me, Scott, do you find you have the same sort of luck in romance?"

"Not really," Scott says, smiling over his shoulder at Stiles before he goes back to inspecting Roscoe's splintered hoof, tutting at it. "Animals are easier to talk to. Once I spent a whole summer only talking to my dog, Rex."

The dog's name brings memories rushing to the fore of Stiles' mind. "Scott? Scott Delgado?"

Scott turns and looks Stiles up and down. "My God. Ven– Vences– It's you?"

Stiles ignores the way Scott stumbles over trying to pronounce his first name, and instead goes to his old childhood friend. He wraps his arms around Scott and says, "I tried to find you the last time I went back to St. Francis. They said you and your mother moved away!"

Scott returns the embrace enthusiastically. "My mother remarried," he explains. "Mr. McCall moved us here. I never thought I'd see you again! Since when are you a lord?"

"Since my dad saved an Earl's life," Stiles says with a laugh. "I can hardly believe it's you! I've missed you every day."

"Me too," Scott replies, his face close to Stiles' and his eyes bright.

Stiles can't help but go with his instinct, pressing forward to leave an enthusiastic kiss on Scott's mouth. Stiles pulls back grinning, ready to laugh off the gesture as an exuberant display of platonic affection.

Instead, Scott's eyes go wide. He stares at Stiles for a moment during which Stiles' heart sinks. He's read this wrong, and now his oldest friend is going to hate him. God damn it, Stiles just found Scott again! This can't–

Scott grabs Stiles by the sides of his face and kisses him back eagerly, leaning against him until Stiles stumbles back against the stable wall. Stiles doesn't stop his hands from wandering downward, letting them get their fill of the backside he'd just been ogling.

Stiles decides this is the best day of his life.

Roscoe huffs in annoyance.

 

 


End file.
